


SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.59特殊日子

by FKYKYY



Category: Hoshi - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKYKYY/pseuds/FKYKYY
Kudos: 16





	SEVENTEEN 从“妈”到老婆 Part.59特殊日子

正文开始  
-练习室-  
“顺荣啊你一个人练习不无聊吗……”由于不想呆在801，你便跟着顺荣一起回到公司练习室里，你看着顺荣一个人对着镜子认真练习的样子忍不住问道。“怎么会无聊呢？而且今天还有你陪着呢～”顺荣擦掉额上的汗水，轻笑了一下走向坐在沙发上发呆的你。  
“但以前我不在的嘛，那平时你也是一个人自己练习吗？”你伸手拿过顺荣随意披在肩上的毛巾，让顺荣坐下，你用毛巾帮顺荣将在滴着汗珠的头发擦干。“是啊～”顺荣坐到沙发前，方便你给自己擦头发。  
“那你不无聊吗？”你随手放下手里的毛巾，弯下腰搂住顺荣的脖子，闻着顺荣身上那若隐若现的薄荷气息。不知道为什么你一想到平时偌大的练习室里，播放着震耳的音乐，但只有顺荣一个人孤零零地站在练习室中央，一遍又一遍地重复相同的舞蹈动作，心底就涌起一阵难受，涩涩的，很不舒服。“还好吧……不这样我怎么能带着成员们每年都取得最佳舞蹈奖呢～”但神经大条的顺荣没有留意到你情绪的变化，歪了歪头，将头靠在你手臂上，笑了笑说，但打趣的话语里透露着丝丝落寞。  
“没事！你以后有我陪着～”心思细腻的你怎么会听不出顺荣话语里的落寞，紧了紧搂住顺荣的手，侧过头亲了一下顺荣的侧脸。“好～”顺荣感受到你的动作微微一愣，嘴角不禁上扬，身体的信息素不自觉地往外散发出来。  
“顺荣好像薄荷糖呵呵呵呵……”你闻着那越发浓郁的薄荷气息并没有想起自己已经好长一段时间没打过抑制剂了，身体莫名的燥热感让你忍不住多吸几口那清凉气息。“克拉……”身为alpha，顺荣第一时间感觉到你的变化，一股若隐若现的水蜜桃气息萦绕在鼻尖，甜而不腻，与那薄荷气息异常的搭配。  
但是你似乎没有发现自己的变化，只是觉得是自己穿太多衣服了，便松开搂住顺荣的手，解开身上的外套。可是那燥热感没有得到缓解，反而越发强烈。在这个时候你才反应过来，这几天似乎是自己的发情期。“啊……这瓜脑袋……”你伸手拍了拍自己的脑袋，这几天你只顾着生圆佑的气都忘了自己的“特殊日子”。  
“顺荣……我热……”但是你没有过多懊恼的时间，体内那一阵一阵的热浪拍走你的清醒，你再次弯下腰，将头埋进顺荣的颈间。顺荣没有说话，继续呆呆地坐在地上，任由你的动作。其实顺荣没有说话不是没听到你的话或者是被你突然的发情期吓到了，而是脖子上那柔软的触感将顺荣的全部注意力全部集中在那里。  
“你怎么不理我？！”你看到顺荣傻乎乎地坐在地上，啥动作都没有不禁皱眉，张嘴就咬了上去，没有想过什么会不会留疤之类，你只有一个念头，就是吸引顺荣的注意力。  
随着你的动作，顺荣飘远的魂魄终于回来了，挣脱开你的怀抱，站了起来。  
你被顺荣突然的动作弄得懵懵的，愣愣地看着顺荣走向门口，将练习室里的几盏大灯关掉，将墙角的监控器用白纸遮挡住。你正疑惑，想着顺荣他到底在干嘛的时候，清脆的门锁声唤回你飘远的思绪。  
“嗯……”你一抬起头就看到顺荣回到自己身前，蹲下身子，从下往上捕抓住那微红的唇，这一吻将你的疑惑统统堵在嘴中。  
及时的吻一定程度上舒缓了你生理上的变化，也缓解了你心里因生理上得不到满足而涌起的不满和委屈。  
顺荣跪在地上，微微昂起头头亲吻着你，伸手摁住你的后脑，不允许你后退。这吻，既虔诚，又霸道，也不失体贴。  
你伸手搂住顺荣的脖子，身体不禁往顺荣身上靠，重心的转移导致你们两个直接摔倒在木地板上。  
“嗯！……”本能护着你的顺荣实实地摔倒在地上，而你有顺荣这一层缓冲，并没有感受到痛感，后背的痛感让顺荣不禁发出一声痛呼。“你没事吧？！”耳边的痛呼让你一时间忘却身体的燥热，紧张地看向顺荣。  
“有事……”昏暗的灯光打在你身上，打在你那因发情期而变得异常水灵的眼睛，喉咙不禁一紧，隐藏身体里的信息素争先恐后地跑了出来，寻找那能安抚激动alpha信息素的omega信息素。  
“对不起……”你没想到自己的动作会让顺荣“受伤”了，即使身体的热浪不断在翻滚着，你也不敢继续下去，便挣扎地要起来。  
“要去哪……”顺荣留意到你的动作，立刻伸手固定住你，强制性将你停留在自己身上。“你受伤了……我们去医院吧……你们这里有没有抑制剂啊？……”你强忍着身体的燥热，大口呼吸着，想通过这样来缓解自己的燥热，但没注意到自己那一呼一吸里满是顺荣的信息素。  
“有我还要什么抑制剂……”顺荣听到你微微颤抖的声音心里的欲望不禁膨胀了几分，伸手摁住你的后脑，强迫你低下头，再次覆上那变得殷红的柔软。而这次不再只是双唇之间简单的摩擦，顺荣带着野兽般的侵略性，轻易地撬开你那毫无防备的牙关，吮吸着你柔软的小舌，邀请其一起共舞，吸取你口腔里仅有的空气，无限的甜蜜。  
而手也没有空下来，顺荣随着你的大腿，一路往上，撩开那宽松的卫衣下摆，直接抚摸上你腰间的肌肤。顺荣那一直暴露在空气中的手微冷，当触摸上你温热的肌肤时，你不禁打了个颤，被撩动得分不清前后的理智得到一时的归位。  
“嗯……你不是受伤了嘛……”你挣扎地推开顺荣，双手递在顺荣的胸膛上，喘着气看着顺荣。“谁说我受伤了？你这个傻瓜……”顺荣听到你的话轻笑了一下，坐了起来，手上的动作没有停下来，继续揉捏着你腰间的肌肤，还有往上探索的趋向。  
“你骗我！”你听到顺荣的打趣忍不住伸手拍了一下顺荣，挣扎想起来，但是燥热的身体又不禁往顺荣手上贴。  
“克拉的身体最诚实了……”顺荣感受到你身体的反应，嘴角不禁上扬，微微低下头，用唇轻轻触碰着你的脖子。“嗯……”耳边的声音和脖子上柔软的触碰给你带来一种奇异的感觉，一种比直接、用力触碰，掠夺更强烈的快感随着身体的经络蔓延开来。  
“吻我……”那若即若离的快感让你受不了，声音不禁带着丝丝哭腔，粘乎，诱人。  
顺荣听着那声音，感觉自己的心随着你的声音一同化掉，而身下的硕大涨大了几分。这时，顺荣也压抑不住自己的欲望，耐不下性子去挑逗你了，狠狠吻上你的脖子，在那恢复过来没多久的肌肤上再留下那一道道红痕。  
顺荣看着在昏暗灯光下依旧夺目的红痕不禁舔了舔唇，脑海里浮现出你身上若留下那痕迹将会有多美的念头。顺荣想到便立刻去实行，去证实一下自己这个念头，来看看在你洁白的肌肤上作画，留下那朵朵怒放的梅花，将会有多美。  
顺荣迅速褪下你的上衣，连贴身衣物也一同被带走。身上的凉意让你不禁往顺荣身上靠，同时一阵羞耻感从心底涌现，你紧紧抱着顺荣不敢放手。  
“怎么啦？害羞啦～”顺荣留意到你的动作低笑了一下，伸手抱起你，走到练习室镜子前的栏杆上，让你坐在上面，唇流连在你的锁骨上。在这个时候，顺荣再也不是那神经大条的仓鼠，而化身为林中著名的捕抓者，虎视眈眈地盯着你这快被拆腹入骨的猎物。  
“没有……”后背的冰凉让你微微打了个颤，连声音也颤抖了起来，但也缓解了你身上的燥热感。“对啊，克拉为什么要害羞呢，克拉现在多美啊……”顺荣看着你嘴硬的样子嘴角的坏笑更加明显，将你从栏杆上拉了下来，强迫你双手扶着栏杆，看着镜子。耳边低沉的声音，以及镜子里那锁骨，胸前布满了红痕的人，视觉上和听觉上的冲击让你本来因低温得到轻微缓解的燥热再次活跃起来，甚至比刚刚更强烈。  
顺荣一手拨开你的长发，低头轻轻吻上隐藏着无限甜腻信息素的腺体，另一只手随着你的腰线，解开牛仔裤的纽扣，滑进那处湿润。  
“嗯啊……”顺荣的进入让你微微颤抖，纤细的手指一定程度上缓解了你空虚。可是手指浅浅地抽动根本无法止住那泛滥的欲望，你不禁往顺荣身上靠，想获得更多。  
你手紧紧抓住顺荣的手，似乎在抗拒顺荣手上的动作，又像是想顺荣给你更多。  
“顺荣……嗯……荣荣……我想要……”你低喘着的声音传入顺荣耳中，那对于alpha，对于男性而言，就如催情剂的话语一下子激发起顺荣罕见的肆虐分子。  
顺荣快速抽出自己的的手指，将上面暧昧的黏液涂抹到你腰间上，伸手摁住你的脖子，强制你弯下身。  
随着你弯下身，你感受到身下一凉，一阵灼热抵在自己急需填充的某处上。  
顺荣扶着自己的硕大轻轻抵在那小口上，腰间一用力，满足的嘤咛和呻吟同时响起。顺荣突然的进入让你软了腰，幸亏有顺荣搂着，不然你就直接跪下来了。  
顺荣一边抽动着一边通过镜子，看着被情欲控制着的你，身下的动作不禁一下比一下狠，那发狠的动作似乎想听到你哭喊着求饶。  
“我们生个孩子好不？……”顺荣将你的手放到栏杆上，让你扶着栏杆，低头吻了吻那散发出浓郁甜腻气息的腺体，轻轻触碰了一下隐藏在深处的柔软小口。“嗯啊……”酥麻感顺着脊椎直达大脑，你不禁抖了抖。顺荣的话就如塞壬之歌，诱惑着你，引导着你为他打开那神圣的地方，那意味着下一代的地方。  
“真乖……”顺荣明显感受到你的放行，低头吻了吻眼前的腺体，身下往更深处探索，深入到那处神圣的地方。  
“不要再进去了……”顺荣不断的进入让你有种顺荣快要顶到自己肚子里的感觉，你开始恐惧起来，忍不住紧抓住顺荣的手。“好……”顺荣感受到那更加紧致的软肉不禁倒吸了口气，轻轻抽动了一下。“别动！嗯……”可是刚要动一下，你忍不住大喊了一声，那颤抖的声音带上了诱人的哭腔。  
“可是宝贝……我不动我怎么射呢……放松点……”顺荣弯下腰将你搂进怀里，两个人紧紧依偎在一起，这动作让顺荣更深入了小许。“那……你动吧……”虽然你恐惧那灭顶般的快感，但是维持现在的状态也不是一个办法，你只好咬咬牙，强迫着自己放松下来。“乖……”顺荣安抚般吻了吻你的肩膀，但身下的动作就如安抚完全沾不上边，一下比一下狠，让你有错觉，感觉自己下一秒就会死在这快感之中……  
“我爱你……”强烈的快感不仅刺激着你的神经，也带走你的体力，当你意识快陷入昏暗之际，顺荣的呢喃传进你耳中，同时你感受到一股热流冲击着身体的深处……

TBC


End file.
